1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burners and, more particularly, is directed towards pre-vaporization liquid fuel burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil fired burners are well known in the art. Gun type oil burners are characterized by a flame which is large, poorly mixed and highly turbulent, the flame being produced by direct spraying of fuel oil into air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,532 discloses an oil gasification burner in which oil is sprayed into a preheated mixing chamber and is vaporized to produce a combustible gas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,422 shows a liquified fuel burner in which fuel oil is gasified by being mixed with hot burned gases drawn from a combustion chamber, the heat of vaporization of the oil being used to cool the returning gases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,597,661; 3,174,526; 3,277,945; 3,399,022; 3,545,902; 3,604,824; 3,620,657; 3,897,199; 3,927,958; 3,994,665; and 4,003,691 disclose burners which utilize recirculated combustion gases, pre-mixing eductors, and flameholders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,284 discloses a dual fuel burner having a combustion gas feedback conduit to supply heat for gasification of the fuel oil. Generally, recirculation burners have good performance and very clean combustion, but they are relatively complex in design and costly to manufacture. In addition, such prior art burners have encountered varying degrees of success due to their sensitivity